rapfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Toronto Rappers and Rap Groups
AVALANCHE ARCHITECT Otnorot 416 Hip Hop Toronto's Top 5 Rappers: 1.P80 2. JD Era 3. Booggz 4. A-Game 5. Bu TORONTO RAP SCENe MEEK MILL WAR PAIN BABY * A-Game (Twin Rap Group) * ABZ * Avalanche * Adam Bomb * Yacqub Musse (Snake NIcca) Mgk * APZ * Aristo * B *Beestie Boi'z (Yes, even Toronto has a Mexican knockoff) *On the Low Dick in Ya' Face (Band *Booggz *Buck *Belly Button Piercing *Butt whole *Belimia *Ben the dentist *Glock Fo' Five Dick *Boogers McGee *Bwoydem *BG *Batman originals wolverine *Ballistic Yute *BLAKE CARRINGTON *Blame it on the alcohol *Blessed Dynasty *Banana Clip *Blaze Loc *Bishop *BIG BRICKS (Da Celebrity Kid) *Belly *Big Lean *Black Cat *Being gay is ok wth me *Brickz *Bino aka Beanz (A2H) *Beanz aka Mr.Comforable *BlackstarElijah (Brampton's Chief) *Beenz aka Beanz *Blitz Equipz *Blacka Da Don *Bobby Vintage •Butterzz G * Boston Bruins Hockey Organization * Cha-sa *CliftonHillBloodz * CrossBow Loc *CocaCola Cubinz * C-Flowz *Cacao 905 (Beef Keef 416 Ent) *Caca Boy (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Califate *Candy Man * Casper Van Gun-D * Ckonnexx (Rapper) * Ckavidy (Rapper) * Chewy Beatz (Rapper/Producer) * CHiiBz (Rapper) * Choppa * Chubz * Chula * Cheffie * C-Jewlz * Clipz * CRUX * Corey Fila *ClockWorksVids Toronto * CokeKeys Cartel * C4 * Certified Music Kartel (CMK) * Crooked Letter Schemez * Crunch Time * Cuzzin Charlie * Capitol P *Cant Beh Kontained (Dildo Gang) *Dj Mc_corms *CASPER (DAT NIGGGGA) *Cizzle *C.P. *Davids Tea *David the robot from alien *Don Corleone *Don Falcone (Falcone Crime Family) *Don Maroni (Maroni Crime Family) *Don Macaroni (KD/KraftDinner Crime Family) *Durante Kevin 35'z *Deez Nuts *Doodlez of Scarborough Town Centre *Dennis the Scarborough Menace *Dave *Dont lease a car *D'Sinatra *ddubs aka mc mace = D= * Money DollaSign * Drake aka Drizzy * Deja Bu * Dressssssy * Dan-e-o *Kapo *Dildo Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent ) * Dymz * Drew Howard * DarkzLight * Devon Tracey * Diemens (Duo) * Dotsix * Dollface Dredie (Omega Mighty) * DollfaceBarbie AKA Bijean * Dormtainment ENT - Scarborough * Don Carlo (CMK) *Daddy Gang (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Degazity * DZE Alliance * Dopey *Dyslexic Dan 905 (SantaSquad100) E *Episodes of seisures are reoccurring problems * Epi Pen nipple con true or false jones the third * ESSENTIALZ * Eazyano HoK (he has worked 0 days in his life) *Elly Dolorosa *Evan *Episodes of drunken stupor aka Young Ford (Rob Ford) *Eazy E *Estranged Eddie (Adolf Ent) *EastSide Eazy (Curry Movement) F *Fish Mooney (Crime boss) *Foshtob *Finger me already *Forest Gum *Frogge *Frostbight *Fill aka Fondlar *Framez *Frantic Failya (WP Ent) *Forza Motor sport 7 * Famiz * Frank Sinatra *Frankie Foot Fetish (Scarcity Ent) *Feces Fetish 416 (SantaSquad100) * Frozen (Laid Back Ent) *Force sensitive individuals are what the Jedi council needs! *Forensic files *Funny Bunny * Frankie Payne * Future Da Tutor * Fresco P * Fili-Jay-Pryde * Frankenstein * Friday G *Godzilla (1880's jap version) *Galaxar (From will ferrel movie) *Galactus (yes, dat giant marvel niga) *Galaxy *God (The Litteral God) AKA The Man Upstairs Gov *G.O.D Ent *Gramz of Locked Up lovers *Grimlock *Grimace Love *Gay Pride Genny *Gon Gotti *Ghost *G Swag *Gene One *Golde London *GHO$T aka Caca Soldier *Ghetto Concept *Gangis Khan aka Gangeezy Da Greezy aka Camoflauge *G-Lock (A-2-H) *Geezy (F.4.T.G) *Ghettosocks *Grant Brotherz *Grant & Timberlent *Grandzzz of K sizzle Ent *Gee Wunder *Gleesh *FUCK IT H *Hoopa Poopa of (Beef Keef 416 Ent) * Haviah Mighty * Hayden Stewart * Heartless G *Hewie Highness * Hush *Huey * Honey Cocaine * Hoodlum * Hardbody * HYPA * Herbie Blizz I * Illy (Doomstown Rapper) * Infu (MAPOLI) * ill Mind * Irs J * Jae Matic *Jame$ Lux * J Dot from Laid Back * J Noble * Jazz Cartier *Jellestone *Japé aka bigjapes *Jay Stackz ($CF) *Jason Packs *J Shiltz *Jay Blizz *Jay Trife *JellyTooFly *JD Era *Junia-T *J.G *Jboi "Jay Flacko" *John River *Joeezy *Justn Cr3dibl3 *Juggernaut * Jimmy Johnson *JAC SQUAD (BEAST) K Kane capo (HovAkane) * KGL * Kony 2012 (Kony 2010 as a project was a great toronto rapper!!!) * K-Slick * Kuntree * KiLLA CAiN * Kish * Kama Aka Kamikaze * KingPrimus * Kin smug * KeeLow * Kill'Em Kazz * Klassy * Korry Deez * K-os * Kobra Kid * Kelly Ripa * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQ9IwCqd5Xo * Krash *Kumo Kenyatta *kwazie aka kwazieloc *K-money L *ELil Hamatribg *Labstract *Lil Red AKA Ryd'n'Hood - Jane & Finch *Loosed Thigh GapLiso *Loonie Blue *L.O *Lazy Jaw *Lunatic & Kongo *Lenn Dogg Laughs M * MC Nil *Mcdonalds *Martin Scorsese *Mood swing matt *Mia Martini *Mia Martina *Mister Martian *Manny Mobster *M Town Hustlas *Maybach Music Group *MMG *Masterbation is unhealthy for any male * Menace *Menace 2 Society (Scartown) *Master R * Mista Bourne * M1(Fross T,Lockz,Pillz,Special T,J Bizzle) * Marlon Palmer * Mayham *Monoply Banker 416 *Maddy Snallz * MONOLITH * Milly Manson * Milly J * Milli * Mathematik * M3GA (Toronto & Taipei based female rapper) * Money Marlo * Mista Smallz * Moula 1st * Manny Joe ''' * Mr Blake * Murder Marz * Mic Boogie * MaizyF * Motion Mr. Comfortable N *NOU PE$A *NigroFelicz * NEM-S-SIS (Rapper) * Nish Raawks * Notlam * Nocturnal * Nefarious * Navraj Goraya O *OTNOROT 416 HIP HOP * O.Zee Grassman *Oatz *OceanDub *ONEoak *OG SQUAD 416 *OX SNAP P *Prostitution Ringz *Rangla *Ringo 9 *Rango (yes that jonny dep guy) *Ranza *Pointz *PolloToronto *Poop Boy 416 *Peter Bones *Piddle on the fiddle *Pee *Piss *Puddles of Pain *Polononial Cyster *P. Reign *Paybak Maybak *Peter Pill Poppar * Progress * Payback * Papa Corleone *Pee Stain of (Beef Keef Ent) * Parker * Peep Sho (Rapper) * P.J.Raps * Pocket Dwellers * POINT BLANK (Rap Group) * Pillz Loc * Pyrex * P80 * Proda G * Puffy L'z P Dollaz * ''Puffy G (TCG - T.UXEDO C.OURT G.ENERAL)' * PunisherSOUND * Pressa *P Tha Don ( Think Rich Ent ) Q *Quachy (yes. That mascot nigga from the Vancouver 2012 Olympics ) * Quanch * Quiz / Royalty *Queefz *Queen Latifah *Queen Elizebeth aka 300 Agency R *Raz Al Ghul *Robocop aka Murphy * Rackit *Rawwne *R.L. Stine aka goosebumps * Rashid St.James *Rich Kidd (Needs a haircut) *Rooney C (Wayne Rooney?) *Roney (biggest savage) * Raheem Portis *Rishaard *Rocket (Gardians of the galaxy) *Roney (Ronedog) (Jail) *Roach One *Rogue One *Robin Banks *Robert Munch *Ras Fresco *Relic *Redway *Rukus *Rubberband Roc *RK *Rajan *Ramriddlzr *RAS THUG (S.L.U.G) S *Smoke Dawg *Shaggy "420" Rogers *Scooby "Blaze it" Doo *$cooby $nax (Landmine Ent) *Safakash aka Bum Rash *Strif2Lyfe (ADD ENT) *Shrapnel Sammie *Social Barrier Recordings *ScobzNoJoke *Skitz Stain (Beef Keef 416 Ent * Smugglaz (Fich.com) * Sticky Greeny (Onyx) * Synsational ( Reality raj and Jdhee) *Sh1t Sta1Nz of SantaSquad100 *S Beezy - Rexdale *Shad *Shakari Knight *Spi *Shawn Don *Sha Hustle aka caca *ShyneBoi Bulle *ScarboroughTownCentre *ScarboroughTownCentreBoyz (STCB) *Scarborough NSS Bloods *Scarborough ABON *ScarboroughDecepticons416 *Scarborough Bluffs *Soundwave *Scarborough's Chef Lane *Sammy Sosa 51 *Susan Boyle *Smash Moth *Smack that *Smash Mouth *Smash Brovaz *Set 2 *See You Fail (Beef Keef Ent) *Shice-Dot *Sonny Lipton *Sonny (yes, that robo liar from Robocop) ^ actually it was from I robot. *So Amaziing *Saukrates *Snipes *Scarcity Ent / CUF *Scartown Bloodz *Scarborough Rebels *STC Hookigans *SepTO *Smiley *Synister *Shamalama Dingdong *Santana Klips *Sam G *Skizzz *ScrapGang of Ellesmere *ShazStar *Shazaam of Scarcity Ent *S Loc *Sizzlac *Sunny Malton *S.L.U.G RECORDS T *Top 5 *Toots of Santasquad100 * Tanner Fresh * Thug Mentality * Ty Black *Turd Selektion (F.A.M.E.Z Ent) * Tory Lanez * TLO * Trae Deuce * Thee Odyssey * theO * Theo 3 * Turk (TNT) * Tyke(TNT) * T-gramz * Lil Tizzy (neighborhood rapper D.P) * Tycoon Homage * TRi SHY of TouchMoneyMuzik * Tona * Twofeezy * Tre Capital Timewasted Productions. (Producers/Rappers) V *Via Linez *V13tbklue *Vam Kemo *Vanauley Boyz * Vatoz *Vatorious (SantaSquad100) *Vantellior (SMH905) *Vasqule (OTF) *Vanterjensen JNF (South Side Land) *viJilance *Vypezz Riley *Wio-K *Whitby Bois (Losers United) *Whitby Wastemanz (LU) *WYG X *X-Dee *Xtra Deodorant *Xibit *X Axle *X Marx da sporz *X Professur (Landmine ENT) *X Calibrate (Hok/ Eazyano) * Young Tony (Toronto Rapper) * Young Gun - Alaska * YBK * Yung Gay * YH * Young Kai *X-E-Cute (X Acute)(Santasquad100) Z *'Zee (TMM)' * See Also * List of Greater Montreal Rappers and Rap Groups coming soon